


This One Isn’t Afraid of the Light

by Ems_Shit_Writing



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Coming to terms with your flaws and trying to be better, Dealing with past actions, F/M, I took my nice thing and made it kinda sad, I wanted to make something nice, Obsessive Behavior, Self-Hatred, Strangers to Lovers, Triumphant Willow, Wilson is smitten, learning to love yourself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ems_Shit_Writing/pseuds/Ems_Shit_Writing
Summary: I wrote a little fic with Triumphant Willow and a love struck Wilson.Probably going to get a little dark but I'll update tags as need be.





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since Maxwell was defeated Wilson has seen many different kings and queens on the throne, but this one was different. This one wasn’t afraid of the fire, this one liked to steal it out from under you. 

Most of the time she stayed back behind the line of the light and her shadow hands would creep towards his fire and capture a little bit it. Wilson could always here a giggle when she managed to take some of his protective light. He figured she was taunting him. She always held it up in her hands, the light making her figure known in the darkness of the forest. Over time he wondered what those hands must look like after holding so much of his fire.

Sometimes she was only a pair of eyes, shining with delight as she observed him wander through the forest. She loved to watch his torch flicker in the wind and Wilson could hear her disappointment when it’s light began to dim. He figured she was just upset she would have it to end this little game that messed with his very sanity. And much like watching her play with the flames within her hands, he wondered what her eyes must look like in the light. Would they be human?

Wilson wanted to see all of her, he couldn’t put her bewitching eyes or mysterious figure out of his mind. She had been ruler all through the fall season. The increase of forest fires ticked him off to the new ruler but Wilson was able to adjust. He was very adaptable to new environments. Maybe that’s why they all liked to torment him in their own special way. She was by far the worst.

It was mid winter, the coldest night so far. Wilson had cut some extra logs that day so he could make the biggest fire he possibly could. He could feel the cold seeping into his bones and he was desperate for just a little extra warmth even if it meant he had to use more energy to get it.

Wilson returned for the evening, a pack full of logs and a few rabbits he managed to catch in his traps. The sun would be setting soon so Wilson added some logs to the pit and lit the fire. There wasn’t much to do during the evenings if you didn’t have the supplies or the will to create and invent. Wilson decided this evening he was going to sit by the fire and relax.

Wilson walked over to his crockpot and added the morcels he was able to scrounge today. It took a bit for the meatballs to fully cook and soon the smell filled Wilson’s small camp. He scooped the meatballs into his wooden bowl. He walked back over to the large log he used as a back rest.

He finished his dinner and placed the bowl next to him. He could ignore his washing chores tonight, it was too cold. Wilson put a few more logs on the fire and let himself sleepily stare into the fire, belly full and body warm under the protective light. Wilson felt content, maybe the first time since he had been content since coming to the constant. 

A shadow crept into Wilson’s view, he nearly jumped out of his skin. Wilson quickly threw another log on the fire but it only made the roaring fire come more alive. He was confused, the light was high, he could see his entire camp encased in the fire’s safe light. 

“It’s beautiful,” a whisper came from behind him. Wilson turned around to see a woman so elegant and sophisticated, it made him self-conscious about his worn down vest, shirt and slacks. 

He knew it was her. He’d only seen her silhouette but it was unmistakably her. Her dress was made of pitch black shadows that curled and floated like smoke at the ends. Her pigtails floated in the air making her look ethereal. 

What really caught Wilson’s attention was her eyes. They glowed in the firelight, staring into the fire with childlike wonderment. He dreamed of seeing those eyes, he felt like they were the only part of her that was human.

Wilson sat there quietly looking at the woman floating in the firelight, he wasn’t sure what to say. He knew she was the queen on the throne so he couldn’t just introduce himself, it could anger her and she would punish him for it. He also couldn’t let her catch him staring, that may anger her too. 

She still hadn’t noticed him, she was too entranced by the firelight. That was it! Fire! That’s how he would introduce himself, get on her good side. Maybe she wouldn’t send the hounds after him if he made it bigger. 

Wilson faced the fire again, standing up but keeping his back towards the woman. Wilson grabbed another log and turned around to face her. Her eyes were on him, it made him shiver. She seemed annoyed that he disrupted the fire’s light. Wilson looked into her eyes and threw the log onto the fire. She looked back towards the fire and smiled.

She walked towards the fire, reaching her hand out to touch it. She let the flames danced on her hand. Wilson watched the fire slide in between her delicate fingers. He wished he had met her in his old life, he would have kissed her hand like a proper gentleman. Maybe even asked her to join him for afternoon tea or a luncheon.

She turned to look at Wilson and he held his breath, she had an unreadable expression on her face. She let the flames fall back into the roaring beast. She walked towards him, shadows escaping from under her feet with each step. The world around them became fuzzier as she closed the distance between them.

Wilson took a deep breath, she was stunning and he wasn’t sure if this was his end coming at her hands. He’d let her do it, he didn’t have it in him to fight her off. 

She stood before him, the shadows wisped around him. He stood still as the woman reached up and placed that beautiful hand on his cheek. She smiled at him and whispered, “thank you for making it beautiful.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Thank you for making it beautiful.”

Wilson nearly melted at her words. He opened his mouth but no words came out, he was utterly speechless. This was unbecoming of him, he’d gone to the trouble of making a whole show of an introduction and now he was standing there like an idiot. You idiot he told his panicked brain, say something!

“Uh I...um, yes! Thank you, for um…” was all he managed to get out.

“Huh, I’ve seen you talk to the bees as if they could understand you or cared about your nonsense. What’s got you all choked up? I promise I don’t bite,” she cut him off, giggling at his sudden shyness. He needed to get something intelligible out.

“W-who are you,” He squeak out. 

She giggled harder, “You’re cute. I’m Willow, I’ve been running this place. The last guy sure wasn’t happy about it, you should have seen the look on his face when I showed up.”

“I wish I could have,” he said sheepishly, she was laughing so he must be doing something right. It relaxed him a little bit.

“Do you like my work?”

“The fires? Yes, very harrowing. You almost burned off my hair in the late fall.”

She giggled in twisted delight. Fire must have been some quirk of hers in her past life. Wilson had once sat on the throne himself when he thought he was freeing Maxwell from his torment. He had a fondness of performing experiments with the survivors. He called them his little lab rats, most of them remembered his little pet names when they ascended to the throne. They weren’t happy.

“Your fires are the prettiest, the others try to save supplies and use barely any wood. You wouldn’t believe some of these people. Not you, you make them bigger than the others. Are you not afraid to use up all of your wood? Never know if you need another fire or a log suit out here.”

“No, I make a good habit of replanting the trees. I’m amazed by the regrowth in this world, it defies all logic!” Wilson always gets a little swept up in the moment when talking about some anomaly or a new discovery, “that tree lines planted not three days ago and look at it now! For every terror in this world there is an equal wonder.” He heard the woman giggle at his outburst. He could feel a rush of heat to his cheeks, his face must have turned red from the excitement. 

“There’s the man who talks to the bees. You’re just a giant nerd,” she said gleefully. Perhaps this ruler wouldn’t be so bad, she seemed interested in him at least. She had yet to threaten him like the others did when they made themselves known. “Listen nerd, I’ve got to run. Someone’s light is about to go out and I don’t want to miss the show. Make another pretty fire for me tomorrow, will ya?”

She was gone in the blink of an eye, Wilson’s heart was racing. She would be back, he thought to himself. It put a smile on his face, she wanted to come back. There were no threats, he didn’t hear any monsters coming for him, and he was still very much alive. 

He needed to prepare for her arrival tomorrow. He would stay on her good side, make her happy so she wouldn’t feel inclined to kill him if such an opportunity arose. It was a tactic that had yet to work for him in the constant. 

He tried writing books for the older woman but she summoned a flock of tall birds that chased him for an entire day. He nearly lost his life but it inspired him to dive into the ‘magic’ this world held and a few weeks later he built an effigy to keep around his camp. Then there was the man with the axe. Wilson had made a golden axe for him thinking he was a collector. The man spat on his offering and turned into a vicious beast all while going on an insane ramble about insulting Lucy with his pathetic tools. He had found a way to revive himself with the red gems and was thankful for the gaudy necklace that day. 

He’d need a lot more wood for tomorrow, he’d need an early start and a good night’s rest. Wilson laid back down against his log and once again watched the flames dance in front of him.They were quite beautiful he thought to himself, he could see why she wanted to watch his fire this evening. He set one more log on the fire, giving it enough life to last him through the night. He also wanted there to be a little show for her if she were to return. Wilson drifted off to sleep, lulled by a hope that his survival would be easier this Winter if he treated her like a queen and not his tormentor. 

**. . .**

She returned before the sun crept up the sky. A part of her wanted to see the strange man who talked to the bees but he was lost in some dream. It must have been a happy one, he had a stupid smile plastered on his face. 

She walked over to the sleeping man and gave him a good look over. She smiled as something sweet and mischievous entered her thoughts. She gathered the shadows around her, manipulating and bending them to her will. She conjured up a small gift he would probably see as a thank you and want to return the gesture. If she was lucky he’d burn down the entire constant for her. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently traveling and had a little break at my computer this morning. I finally have an idea of where I'm going with this story.

Wilson woke up by his shivering. The sun had just crept onto the horizon providing it’s light. His fire was nothing more than embers, glowing red with the fleeting promise of warmth. He really should have shaved more beefalo before winter, a blanket would do him nicely this morning. 

He took in a deep breath, flashes of the woman ran through his head. He wanted to remember every detail of the encounter. He rationalized that it was for survival sake but the memories left him smiling. She was almost like a goddess the way she gracefully held the flames in her hand as if they were nothing more than flowing water. Wilson paused, well she was a goddess of sorts only her powers were given by nightmares. 

Wilson shook his head, he couldn’t get lost in his mind thinking about all of this. She would be returning this evening and he need to collect extra wood on top of his daily chores. He picked up the discarded bowl from the ground and rose for the day. He walked over to his crock pot, retrieving the scrap of fabric he used to ‘wash’ his only serving dish. 

Once clean, Wilson returned the bowl to its rightful place. He found order a comfort in the wild, it gave him a sense of control. 

He gathered his tools and double checked that he had all the supplies needed for his day out in the wilds. He needed wood, rabbits, and spider silk to make a new hat. He was thankful he awoke early this morning, he would be able to make it back to camp at dusk to prepare for her visit. 

Wilson took off towards the tree line but stopped when he saw a box next to his science machine. It was dark red with a black, silk ribbon keeping it closed. A whisper beckoned him towards the strange box, it told him to open it with sweet nothings and cheerful promises. He retrieved the box, giving it a look over. He wasn’t sure if it was some kind of trick or a new danger. He once got into a scuffle with a walking table so one could not be too careful when encountering an unnatural object. 

His curiosity was more powerful than his skepticism and he decided he would open the box. He carefully removed the black ribbon, admiring the fine silk but it dissolved out of his hands as he took from the box. Wilson slowly opened the lid and was satisfied when nothing popped out to maim and kill him. He looked into the box and was caught off guard. Inside the box sat a red vest, exactly like the vest he had come here with. 

It looked like it was freshly tailored and the buttons had a slight shine in the morning light. Wilson removed it and the box disappeared like the ribbon before it. The only thing left was a note addressed to him.

**_Dearest Wilson._ **

**_I thought you might appreciate some new digs. I think it will look lovely in the fire’s light, don’t you?_ **

**_Yours, Willow._ **

A blush crept onto his face, he had never received a gift from the former monarchs and he certainly never gave any out when he held the throne. He ran a hand over the fine red fabric, it was soft and luxurious. Wilson removed his worn vest and replaced it with his gift. It even warmed him up better than his old one. 

He smiled to himself, he would need to make her a bigger fire in return for such a gift. Wilson grabbed his supplies once more and trudged off into the woods for the day’s work. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just got back from visiting my mom and my real life adult job has been hectic. I know these chapters are getting shorter but I'll update with a longer one next time. Gotta give a lot of words for the good part. 
> 
> My cousin is getting married this coming week so it may be a bit before I upload again. Thank you for the nice comments, they made me very happy to read :)

Willow stuck to the shadows that clung the tree line, following Wilson as he trudged through the snow. Evening was approaching and he was busy chopping trees before nightfall came. She sadly had to tend to other survivors this morning, the mime had ventured into the swamp and Willow decided he needed a bit of excitement from the tentacles that peppered the swamps.

She had missed seeing Wilson opening his gift but she was pleased to see he was already wearing it. Throughout the afternoon she noticed he would grasp at the vest and smile to himself. ‘Good,’ she thought, ‘I bet I can get him to do something fun and destructive.’

She thought back to the way he looked at her the previous night. He stared at her as though she was to be both feared and loved. She would be lying if she said it didn’t give her a rush. It gave her the same joy she feels when she sits in the middle of her forest fires. She found the only loser here who actually gave her the respect a Queen deserved, there was no harm in giving him a little special treatment. Maybe she could turn him into her own personal lapdog.

She enjoyed watching him work. He gave off the impression that he was helpless but Willow was pretty sure he had been surviving here long before Maxwell brought her to the constant. He was efficient in his work, not wasting a single moment in the day. She couldn’t help but admire his will to continue on. Just the other day she got the strong man to beg for an end after she sent a pack of hounds into his camp in the middle of the night. She wasn’t sure what would break this weird little scientist but she wasn’t sure if she wanted to figure it out just yet.

Wilson collected the logs and pine cones that littered the ground. He turned towards the direction of his camp. Willow followed him from a distance, she was giddy from anticipation for another moonlit meeting. She wanted to see what he would offer her but she knew it would be more fun if she refrained from watching him prepare for her arrival.

Willow followed him until he came to the edge of his little camp. She had neglected checking up on her other playthings, someone was bound to be starving or struggling with their sanity. Wilson would have to wait until the sun finally fell.

**…**

Wilson once again stacked the wood high in the fire, he used almost every log he collected that day. He took his meatballs from the crock pot and sat facing the roaring flames. He was thankful he had replanted all of the pine cones close to his camp, he would need to keep up a steady supply if he wanted to keep her attention.

Wilson ate his fill and tossed the bowl to the side. In his anxiety, he ate his dinner in record time. Night was about to fall and he didn’t want to be caught with a mouth full of greasy food when she arrived. He watched the moon rise in the sky as the world around him grew dark. Normally, Wilson would have a lingering sense of dread as night drew closer but tonight his anxiety was bubbling up from somewhere new. He had never felt this nervous around the women in his former life. Granted, the only woman who ever talked to him was family and shop keeps.

He began fiddling with the buttons on the vest, ‘Why would she give me a gift? She’s supposed to kill me horribly over and over until she’s dethroned,’ he thought to himself. He had to admit it was a relief to have something nice given to him in this terrible world. She didn’t have to do this for him, she was far more polite than a monarch should be. She hasn’t let the throne corrupt her like he did. She must be perfect…

“What’s got your brain ticking there,” a sweet whisper came from behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Straight up forgot I was going to watch the debates so I wrote chapter 5 and 6 earlier than expected. I got bit by the writing bug and came up with the conflict of this, probably should have planned better because the tone changes a bit. Eh, what are you gonna do?
> 
> I'm going to delve into characters reflecting on past actions. I personally feel we all have a negative aspect about our personality that we don't like and it's hard to come to terms with it. I've had to work on mine and I thought this would be a good outlet for me to think about it and also it makes a good narrative. So buckle up folks, we gonna have fun with this one.

Wilson felt two hands gently fall on his shoulders which made him flinch. He turned to look behind him and saw her gazing down at him with her beautiful eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but all words were lost. She looked at him with fondness as if she wasn’t ultimately the reason he suffered in this world.

“Did you hear me?” She took one hand and tapped a finger on his forehead, “what’s going on up there?”

“I, um was reflecting on our last meeting,” he said shyly. “I see you made me something beautiful, you’re far too kind to me.”

“I thought you would like it, I wanted to repay you for the gift. It’s a lovely vest.”

“You clearly needed a new one and you happen to be my favorite survivor.” Wilson felt his face grow hot and he knew he must be blushing. She gave him a bright smile and her hand moved to stroke the top of his hair with possessiveness, as if he were a pet. Wilson let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, she looked satisfied and her shadows carried her to face him.

“Nothing to say? Cute.”

Wilson felt uncomfortable. He cursed himself for his shyness, she wasn’t here to taunt him or hurt him. Ultimately, she was just a woman and no different from the women he conversed with back in his previous life. A powerful, beautiful, scary woman who controlled almost every aspect of his continued survival.

He shook his head and frowned at this thought. He had spent so long having to figure out how to survive under different queens and kings he wasn’t sure why she would have any reason to be different. This was surely all part of the torture. Her gift, her sweet words, her adoring gaze would all end in yet another death and he would either wander the land as a ghost in search of resurrection or lose his entire camp and cache of supplies. Wilson felt a surge of confidence, this game was over.

“Why haven’t you tried to kill me yet? I know you’ve been setting forest fires but they haven’t come near my camp in a few weeks. You’re torment is by far the worst, you seem to take joy in my own failings. You’re being so kind to me, but I fear your plans will unfold soon. Just give me a swift death and be done with it.”

“Why would I want to do that? I like you.” She moved to sit next to him, he wasn’t prepared for her to be so close. It made him a little nervous but it was thrilling. He stayed still but a small voice in the back of his mind told him he should get closer. Something about her drew him in, it must be some odd mix of loneliness and hormonal production. He figured she must like something about him, considering she kept coming back.

“I don’t know what I did to earn your favor, I only built you a fire.”

“You’ve done more than that, dummy. You’re the only one who’s tried to make me happy. Do you know how many there are of you out here? And not a single one has tried to treat me with the respect a monarch deserves.”

“You’re the first monarch who hasn’t sought out revenge. I held the throne once, but I never saw you. I’m glad for that.”

“How many people did you oversee?”

“Well there was the librarian, the strong man. I think there was a warrior, she was fearless. There was a mime, a little girl but she was far to scary even when I was on the throne. And there was the woodcutter, he hates me the most.”

“Do they all hate you?”

“Definitely, I would perform various social and environmental experiments on them. For instance, I would take the woodcutter’s axe to see if it would attack his sanity. I’m pretty sure he’s in love with that thing. I tried to make amends when he took the throne but he rejected my gesture and chased me through the woods.”

“Oh! He was fun to throw off the throne, probably deserved it if he rejected a peace offering,” She laughed to herself, lost in a moment playing through her head.

“He still remembers me you know, now that he’s back surviving. I ran into him one day when I was exploring deep in the forest. He recognized and told me if he ever saw me again Lucy would cut off my head. I wouldn’t be surprised if they all held grudges.”

Wilson’s shoulders sank, he didn’t like the memories he had from the throne. He knew he was capable of cruel action he would never indulge in but the shadows twisted him. They encouraged him to bring out the worst of his nature and he fell for their honied words. When the librarian released him, she told him he needed to think about what he had done. He knew what he did was wrong once the shadows receded from his mind. He’s spent the rest of his time in the constant trying to make up for it. He felt something wet fall onto his hand that laid resting in his lap. His rain-o-meter showed no indication that it would rain. He raised a hand to his face to wipe away the mix of confusion and self loathing. His hand came away wet, he hadn’t realized he was crying. A hand rested on his shoulder and the thumb rubbed circles into his shirt. He turned to see the queen looking at him with concern.

“You shouldn’t beat yourself up about it. Let them hold their grudges, they aren’t worth your time. I should know, I watch all of you and you’re the only one I’ve wanted to talk to.”

“I appreciate the sentiment but they are justified in their anger. I would be angry too. The throne takes your worst quality and amplifies it. Maxwell wanted to be a god, my disregard of ethics for the sake of science surpassed cruel, and the woodcutter who would only threaten me to stay away became violent in his love for a stupid axe.”

“Well what’s changed about me?” She moved her hand back to her lap. He was sad to lose the comforting contact.

“I’m not sure, you’ve been civil to me. The only thing that’s hurt me has been when you’ve tried to steal my fire.”

“Your fires are the prettiest.”

“What’s so captivating about them? I would think you would hate the light and retreat to the shadows.”

“I could never hate the light and warmth, it cleanses you. Shadows are great and all, they’re basically reverse flames but they don’t beat the real deal.” She turned her head towards Wilson, holding his gaze with her bright eyes. Wilson felt lost looking into them but he found he didn’t mind it. Her nightly visit proved to be a comfort for him. He felt pulled towards her and his body inched closer to her without his mind’s permission. He hadn’t even noticed until his leg brushed against hers.

“I find myself drawn here at night, but I’m not sure if it's because of the fire as lovely as you’ve made it for me,” she whispered. She leaned towards him and he could feel her words ghosting around him. Her hand came back towards him and rested on top of his.

“I usually like messing with people but I don’t really want to do that to you. You trust me enough to be close and I don’t think you’re afraid of me,” she continued, her thumb started to rub circles into skin. It put him at ease and he relaxed. “I’m sorry you feel like you deserve hatred from the other people here, but you’re not the monster I think you see in yourself.”

The tears started to flow again and all he could manage to get out was a soft whimper as a response. He didn’t know what to do with her kind words. He had let his shame for his actions turn to self hatred, he buried down his feelings and resolved to being left to stew in his loneliness. He put up with all of the tortures of all the monarchs because they could never break him the way he broke himself.

“Shhh, it’s ok. I’m here now, you won’t need to worry about them anymore. I like you Wilson, I only know the gentleman,” she cooed trying to sooth away his outburst. It really just made him cry harder, part out of having someone trying to comfort him and part out of embarrassment. She moved her arms around his shoulders and brought him closer to her. He rested his head on her shoulder while she petted his hair.

It felt like a long time for him to calm down but he felt some relief. He was thankful she hadn’t left him, that would have broken him. She motioned him to raise his head and he did as she wanted.

“Do you feel better?”

“Yes, I’m sorry. It’s rude of me to have an emotional outburst while entertaining guests.”

“Don’t apologize, I’m happy you shared this with me. I want to take this pain away for you, Wilson.”

“I-I haven’t asked you, how should I address you? The others used their titles but you don’t seem the type.”

“Use my name, Willow. You and I are friends now, and don’t worry, I take care of my friends,” she said her promise and Wilson held onto it like a prayer. She leaned back into him, her eyes fell down to his lips. He let out a sigh, he felt his head swim from a swarm of emotions.

“Thank you, Willow. You’re the first friend I’ve made here.” Wilson wanted to break the distance between them but remained still waiting for her to give him a cue.

“Good,” he barely heard her say it before she pressed her lips against his.


	6. Chapter 6

Wilson awoke with a smile. He didn't remember falling asleep, only Willow's sweet embrace. She must have stayed with him until sleep took him. 

It was a rare feeling, he wasn’t sure when he last felt happy in the constant. He dwelled on her visit from the night before. She had looked at him as though he was something to be treasured. She whispered sweet promises of taking care of him and sealed it with a kiss. Nothing could ruin the day. Wilson looked to the sky to greet the sun but the world came crashing down. 

It was the late afternoon. 

He felt panic rise in his chest, he had wasted the sun’s light. He wouldn’t have time to gather all of his supplies and the trees he planted the day before wouldn’t provide enough wood to make it worth cutting down. He would have to pick between food and light tonight. It’s been a long time since he had felt this desperate.

What if he was wrong about her? She had shown him so much care and kindness the night before, he didn’t want to believe she would destroy him like this. Show him kindness and distract him from preventing his own demise. He wanted to cry. 

Wilson stuffed down his emotions and got up from the cold ground. He was thankful for the vest, he hadn’t felt cold since it was gifted. She probably wanted to lull him into a false sense of security and he would slowly freeze from a vest that’s designed to eventually fail him. He would need to make some emergency clothes.

He took a look around his camp to make sure she didn’t kick something over or set it on fire. He was happy everything appeared to have not been tampered with until something red caught his eye. Taped to his alchemy engine was a single piece of parchment. He strode over to the machine and grabbed the note. 

**_My Dearest Wilson,_ **

**_Thank you for a lovely evening. You truly are my favorite. I’m sorry I kept you up so late but I need you to meet with me this evening._ **

**_As a show of good faith, you’ll find some meat and stew in your fridge, wool in your chest and firewood on your person. I thought I would help you with some of your chores. I even made you something to eat if you aren’t feeling well this morning._ **

Wilson turned to his crockpot, it was filled with waffles. They smelled delectable and his mouth began to water. He took them and stored them in his sack where he found more than enough logs to keep him safe once night falls. 

**_I know it’s hard to trust anyone with power over you but I don’t want it to get in the way of our newfound kinship. I think you’d find an alliance with me to be very beneficial. I’ve marked our meeting place on your map. Come find me tonight._ **

**_XOXO,_ **

**_Willow_ **

He felt guilty, she actually wanted to show him she cared for him and he had jumped to the worst conclusion. He pulled out his map to see where it is she wants to meet. It was north on his map and there was even a road that took him there most of the way. He knew tonight was a full moon but he made a torch in case he needed light. He grabbed the stew she made for him from the fridge and with that he set off. 

The walk wasn’t challenging, but it would be night before he reached her. As he ran down the path he noticed a spider nest but as he passed its inhabitants, they hissed and retreated back to their home. She must have commanded the monsters to leave him be. 

He knew she was giving him special treatment. He remembered the shadows that commanded him while on the throne. They craved blood and wanted you to cause as much chaos and death as possible. It must be hard for her to shield him like this, it warmed his heart. 

When he reached their meeting point the moon rose over the trees and the darkness was at bay. He had been so excited to get to her that he hadn’t noticed that he had wandered into a thick forest. He looked around at the trees and felt giddy. He wanted to see her, he wanted to hold her hand and thank her for her kindness. 

Shadows began to swim in his peripheral vision and he knew she was here. Wilson turned to see her smiling at him. 

“You came! I was hoping you would like my gifts. I don’t want you to be afraid of me, we’re stronger together.”

He walked up to her, keeping as much of his confidence that he could cling to. She was smiling at him as he took her hand into his. Wilson leaned over and placed a delicate kiss on her hand. She giggled when he pulled away, squeezing back affectionately.

“I missed you too, Wilson,” she said. She removed her hand from his and moved it to caress his cheek. Her palm felt cool and he felt a blush raging in his cheeks like a fire. He closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. He hadn’t realized he was so starved for human contact, he wouldn’t be surprised if she felt the same need too. 

Wilson let his mind shut off, he was enjoying her company and part of him knew thinking too much would ruin the moment. He let his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her into an embrace. She leaned into him and place her head on his shoulder. He could feel her breath on his neck and for a moment he forgot she was nothing more than shadows. 

They stayed like this for what felt like a blissful eternity. He felt her stirred and pulled away from him. She looked up at him with her eyes, alight with adoration. His heart melted, and in this moment he knew he would do anything for her. 

She moved her face closer to his, her eyes half lidded. He closed the distance between them and gave her sweet kiss. She returned it with a gentle passion and clung onto him. Willow pulled away sooner than he had hoped she would and he gave out a small whimper. He probably sounded pathetic. 

She gave a small chuckle, rubbing her thumb along his cheek bone. “Wilson, may I ask a favor of you?”

“What do you need?”

“You have a torch in your backpack, will you light the trees? For me?”

“...What? Why?” He wasn’t sure why she would want a forest fire, she could just light one herself. She didn’t need him for this. A smile crept onto her face and she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“The warrior is in this forest. I visited her today and I asked her about you. She remembers you and her anger hasn’t waned since she left the throne. I didn’t appreciate the tone she had when speaking about you. She’ll attack you if she finds you, Wilson. She’s too close to your camp for her not to be a threat and I can’t protect you from other survivors.”

“What would a fire solve?”

“My sweet Wilson, they solve all problems. I learned from a young age fire can cleanse you of your fears, your hardships and your enemies. I want to protect you but I need you to do this.”

“You can’t ask me to kill her, Willow! Violence isn’t the answer, let me go talk to her. You talked to me and look at us now.”

She sighed and patted the side of his face. “You’re too good for this world, I would bring you back to your home if I could. She won’t listen to you, she only remembers your shadow. From what I heard he was cruel and enjoyed his experiments.”

He remembered what he did to the warrior, the memory left scarlet embarrassment across his face. He wanted to test her strength and would send monster after monster. His data was used to break her spirit when she was resurrected or to give them a quick kill when they demanded he appease them. Willow was right, the warrior would never listen to him and she was too close to his camp. She would eventually venture south and find him. 

He let go of Willow’s waist and stepped away. He took the torch out of his backpack and lit the end. The fire came to life, he looked back at Willow and her eyes were shining orange and red. The flames danced in her eyes, she was clearly delighted with his decision. Wilson walked to the nearest tree, each step fed into his guilt. 

He stopped before the tree he had picked. It was old and shriveled with only a lone pinecone remaining on its last branch. He felt like his shadow again but this wasn’t the same. He was protecting himself, Wilson rationalized. He wanted to continue this version of life, she wouldn’t want someone weak. The warrior was strong, he wouldn’t stand a chance. 

He was really going to do this. He needed to do this for his survival, he told himself again and again. He repeated this mantra as he tried to will his arm to move the flame closer to the tree. His body was betraying him and guilt crept up. 

Wilson turned back to Willow, she looked at him with loving disappointment. She gave a sigh and conjured up a flame. “I know this is hard but it’s your only logical option. I’ll do it for you if you can’t,” she said, walking towards the tree Wilson couldn’t set on fire. 

His guilt was subdued by panic, she said herself she couldn’t do this for him. His mind raced with thoughts of her leaving and of him being alone again. Last night had done so much healing for him that he couldn't go back. He didn't want to lose her so he set the tree ablaze. 

It didn’t take long for the other trees to come alive with fire. Wilson stepped away from the fire. His mind was running so fast he couldn’t latch onto a single thought, it screamed the many consequences of his actions. It became harder and harder to breathe and Wilson thought his heart would jump out of his chest. His vision began to blur together and felt the world fall below him. 

He heard a voice call his name but couldn’t place where it came from. He felt something grab onto his shoulders and pull him away from the orange and red lights. The muddled firelight faded away and gave way to darkness. 


End file.
